Physicians have been increasingly willing to perform more aggressive interventional and therapeutic endoscopic procedures including, for example, the removal of larger lesions (e.g., cancerous masses), tunneling under the mucosal layer of the gastrointestinal (GI) tract to treat tissue below the mucosa, full thickness removal of tissue, the treatment of issues of other organs by penetrating and passing out of the GI tract, and the endoscopic treatment/repair of post-surgical issues (e.g., post-surgical leaks, breakdown of surgical staple lines, anastomotic leaks). Using currently available tools, these complex procedures may be time consuming. For example, a conventional cautery knife generally requires precise control of an endoscope through which it is inserted as imprecise movements may result in unintended cuts.